No subestimes a la navidad
by Lirycs-Op
Summary: A Zoro no le importa mucho la navidad, la navegante lo nota y decide mostrarle lo lindo de la fiesta. ZoNa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos lectores, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, en honor a la navidad les traigo una historia de dos capítulos, obviamente con algo de ZoNa hoy subo la primera parte y mañana la siguiente.**_

-¡21 de Diciembre! –gritó un muy emocionado Luffy en la cocina.

Con gran alegría el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja anunciaba que solo faltaban 3 días para la esperada Navidad.

-Así que ya es 21, Nami-san la isla a la que llegamos hoy esta habitada.

-Si Sanji-kun, además la isla se llama "Roman party" y es una isla de invierno.

-Mejor, ¡aventura, fiesta y regalos! –Dijo Luffy- Ya quiero llegar.

-No podría ser solo fiesta y regalos –dijo Ussop- Ya sabes… por la navidad.

-Esperen –intervino Chopper- Si somos piratas ¿Santa nos traerá algo?

-No pasa nada Chopper, Santa sabe que somos buenos piratas.

-Vamos Luffy todos aquí sabemos que no es real –dijo Sanji.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Santa existe! –dijeron Luffy Chopper asombrados por el comentario de Sanji.

-¿Enserio aún creen en Santa? –pregunto Franky.

-Para siempre. –afirmaron los dos.

-Capitán-san, doctor-san…

-Yohohoho, mejor que ni se enteren.

-Tonterías, navidad –susurró Zoro para sí y se fue.

-"¿Tonterías?" –pensó Nami al escuchar el susurro de Zoro- Oye Zoro –Zoro ya se había ido.

-¿Pasa algo Nami-san? ¿Para qué llamas al marimo?

-No pasa nada Sanji-kun.

Nami salió también de la cocina mientras todos seguían con el tema de la navidad.

-"¿A Zoro no le gusta la navidad? Tal vez solo no le importe, ¿pero porque?" -Esos eran los pensamientos de la navegante mientras veía al susodicho subir al nido del cuervo.

Por alguna razón al espadachín no parecía importarle la navidad, y eso inquietaba a la navegante, y eso la inquietaba aún más, pero se decidió por tratar un problema a la vez y el primero era saber porque el poco interés de Zoro y como mejorarlo.

-Hey Zoro –dijo Nami entrando al nido del cuervo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pensaba… la navidad es una fecha muy bonita ¿no crees?

-Ah, la navidad, realmente no le veo lo especial, solo un día mas, aparte de regalos y comida claro.

-Pero, ¿no te interesa?

-¿Interesarme qué?

-La navidad en si, estar todos en familia, comiendo y regalándonos cosas.

-…Así que regalos, yo no tengo mucho dinero te aviso.

-Bueno, no solo es regalos, también es estar todos juntos como dije antes.

-Nami, no es muy normal que los dos hablemos tanto en privado sin que salga el tema de la deuda o un favor tuyo ¿pasa algo?

-Eh, no nada… ya me voy.

El peliverde estaba sorprendido, es decir, de aquí a cuando la pelirroja subía solo para hablarle, ni siquiera cuando se avisaba la comida subía, no, gritaba. ¿Por qué ahora venía buscando conversación? –"Por las fiestas será"- pensó, pero no se lograba convencer de ello, no podría ser solo el efecto navideño. El tema le inquietaba y no le dejaba entrenar. Fastidiado por su falta de concentración se decidió a dormir.

Nami avergonzada de no haber sabido nada, volvió a la cocina, pero solo estaba Sanji limpiando lo de la cena, el resto ya se había dispersado.

-¿Qué tenías que hablar con el marimo Nami?

-Ah, nada importante.

-Algo ocultas Namicilla.

-De verdad, no es nada importante.

-Nami-san, te pido que me cuentes que pasa que estas actuando un poco raro y me preocupas.

-…Es…es que me inquieta porque para Zoro la navidad no es muy importante.

-¡¿Para el no es muy importante?! ¿Qué clase de idiota es? Ahora va a ver…

-Espera Sanji-kun, no tienes que hacerle nada.

-… Esta bien, pero, aun así de tal peculiaridad, ¿porque te importa tanto?

-¡¿Ah!? –dijo muy sorprendida mientras un se ruborizaba ligeramente- Pues… ah… porque sino no celebraremos navidad como se debe.

-Vale, deberías ir a dormir Nami-san ya es muy tarde.

-Si, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Cuando Nami salió a su cuarto Sanji soltó un suspiro seguido de sacarse un cigarrillo, prenderlo y empezar a fumar.

-Tantos esfuerzos, y al final se interesa en el marimo, si el idiota le hace algo…

Al día siguiente llegaron a la isla cuyo nombre era así por su famoso parque de atracciones que tenía el tamaño de una ciudad entera. La isla estaba especialmente decorada por las fiestas con muchas tiendas dentro y alrededor del parque.

-¡Siii! –gritaron emocionados Luffy, Ussop y Chopper- Nami, dinero, ya queremos jugar.

-Me pregunto si se puede conseguir un trago en alguna parte. –dijo Zoro.

-¡Supeeeeeeeeeer! –Dijo Franky viendo una máquina- Una máquina expendedora de cola.

-Hmmm… –musito Robin viendo un puesto de premios- también puedes ganar libros por boletos.

Efectivamente hoy sería un alegre día para los Sombrero de Paja.

Había un bar un poco alejado del parque donde logro llegar el espadachín tras perderse, aunque al entrar este vio nada más y nada menos que a la navegante tomando en la barra.

Zoro se sentó a su lado y se pidió sake.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Zoro- Oye responde, te estoy hablando, ¡Nami!

-¡Oh! Hola Zoro ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Acabo de llegar, estabas distraída y no hacías caso, retomando lo de antes ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? –dijo mostrándole su jarra- bebo.

-Pero tú no sueles venir a una taberna, tu normalmente vas a una tienda de ropa te llevas casi todo y pides un descuento enorme.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Te vi una vez.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, ¿Qué tal si tu invitas?

-No lo creo Nami, no lo creo.

-Anda Zoro, solo un par de tragos.

-Cada uno paga lo suyo, esto no es una cita o algo.

Los dos callaron ante la palabra "cita".

-Quiero decir… etto… solo somos nakamas y cada uno se paga lo suyo.

-Sí, sí, solo nakamas.

Los dos continuaron bebiendo bajo un incómodo silencio, finalmente la navegante rompió dicho silencio.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a regalar para este 25?

-…

-Bueno, creo que como no te interesa mucho no vas a dar nada.

-No, es que eso no se pregunta, debe ser sorpresa.

-Asi que si vas a regalar, si te gusta un poco la fecha.

-No tanto, creo que es un deber como nakamas.

-¿Pero porque no le captas interés? –pregunto sin más rodeos.

-Nada, simplemente no se me hace nada especial, en el dojo no lo celebrábamos y tal vez se deba a eso.

-… ¿La has celebrado alguna vez?

-Creo que no.

-¡Por eso! ¡No has visto lo divertida que es la navidad!

-…

-Vamos, te lo mostrare, vámonos.

-Espera hay que pagar.

Nami soltó unos billetes que cubrían todo lo que habían bebido.

-Ahí está todo, vamos.

Nami se llevó a Zoro de la mano jalándolo fuera del bar, corrió buscando algo navideño que le demuestra a Zoro lo especial de la fecha, finalmente se detuvo en un puesto de ponche

-En navidad se toma ponche, y está muy bueno – Nami le ofreció un poco a Zoro quien aceptó rápidamente la bebida y tomo un poco-

-Está muy bueno.

Nami le sonrió, viendo que más podría mostrarle, distraída, no se dio cuenta de que Zoro se había puesto un poco rojo ante la sonrisa.

El espadachín estaba sorprendido por tres factores: Uno, porque Nami se interesaba tanto en que el disfrute la navidad, dos, porque ante esa sonrisa le pareció ver a tal vez la mujer más bella que había visto, y tres, ¡cómo es que no se habían encontrado a nadie que los interrumpa! ¿¡Como!?

Olvido todos esos pensamientos menos el segundo, cuando la navegante le mostro un árbol decorado con luces, esferitas y una estrella en la punta.

-Eso es un árbol de navidad, en estas épocas hay muchos, y en el barco vamos a poner uno mañana.

-Son hermosos –dijo contemplando como las luces tenían un compás musical y que todas las esferitas lograban combinar con el verde árbol.

Nami seguía sonriendo al ver como Zoro se sorprendía ante tales cosas, era como su primera navidad, no esperen, ¡era su primera navidad! Además el hecho de poder pasar un linda Navidad con el le encantaba, volvió a ruborizarse ante tales pensamientos suyos que hace un tiempo desconocía.

-Vaya, creo que he subestimado a la navidad.

-Aún queda más.

-¿Mas?

-Si, en Navidad todos tenemos una cena familiar y los obsequios, esta época es principalmente para eso, familia.

-Je.

-Bueno ¿Qué quisieras para navidad? No tengo ni idea de que comprarte.

-Pues, desde hace un par de días que me negaba a quererlo, aunque ahora me he dado cuenta de que de verdad lo quiero.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Algo.

-¿No me vas a decir?

-…No.

Nami le saco la lengua divertida y siguieron viendo mas cosas. Cuando se hizo tarde, volvieron juntos al barco.

La única persona que se percató de que venían juntos fue la arqueóloga.

-Parece que se encontraron de camino navegante-san.

-Eh, si, hola Robin.

La arqueóloga noto como Nami se sonrojaba al ver que la observaban junto a Zoro. No hace mucho que sospechaba de que algo podría pasar entre los dos, pero ahora lo confirmaba.

-Voy a hacer unos mapas, adiós Zoro –antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el espadachín se ruborizara.

Una vez la navegante se fue al cuarto de mapas la arqueóloga le sonrio al espadachín.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-Desde cuando están juntos usted y la navegante.

-¡Que! ¡¿Porque dices eso?!

-Vamos espadachín, se nota que hay algo de cariño mutuo entre los dos, me va a decir que aún no se confiesan.

-Aun no lo han hecho. –dijo Sanji haciendo aparición.

-Cocinero-san, ¿y usted como sabe?

-Ayer Nami se preocupaba mucho por el marimo, hay note que algo hay.

-Oh, asi que los dos están…

-Ejem, ejem, estoy aquí, y no estamos juntos ni nada.

-No te atrevas a negar que no te gustaría estar con Nami-san.

-Pues no, no te lo niego.

Aquella respuesta inmediata sorprendió a los dos.

-Pues que espera espadachín-san, la navegante le corresponde.

-Se equivocan, no lo creo posible.

Dicho esto el espadachín subió al nido del cuervo dispuesto a entrenar, lo cual logro aunque en vez de concentrarse en su ejercicio pensaba en la bella sonrisa de la navegante.

Mientras arriba la navegante estaba pensando en el lindo día que había pasado con el espadachín, tal fue su distracción que no se dio cuenta cuando dibujo a Zoro en uno de sus mapas, al darse cuenta, solo lo guardo y empezó a dibujar otro.

Pasaron unos días sin nada importante a excepción de la compra de regalos y la decoración del árbol en la cubierta.

Finalmente llego el 24 de diciembre, la víspera de Navidad…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola amigos lectores, aqui les logré dejar el final hoy (Aqui en Perú aun es navidad)**_

-¡Yahoo! Solo 3 horas mas.

-Emmm... Luffy, son las 7.

-¡¿Que?! Nooooooo.

En la cubierta el capitan esperaba ansioso las doce junto al músico y el médico. En la cocina Sanji hacia una gran cena, en el mastil dormia el espadachin y las chicas seguian afuera buscando regalos.

-Vamos navegante-san, no es tan difícil.

-Tu usaste mi idea de la funda, ahora ya no se que darle a Zoro.

-Pues seguiremos buscando... y... ¿crees que el haya comprado algo? Normalmente es buen pobre gracias a...

-No lo sé, le hice interesarse en navidad, pero los beris son otra cosa.

-¿Lo hizo interesarse en algo? -preguntó asombrada.

-Pues si, ¿que hay de raro?

-Es que una vez tirador-san intento mostrarle pirotecnia pero el lo rechazó inmediatamente.

-...

-Y doctor-san quizó enseñarle algo de primeros auxilios, pero también fue rechazado.

-...

-Una vez le mostre un libro de los espadachines mas fuertes que hubieron, pero hasta con eso se aburrio y se durmió.

-¿Que quieres decir Robin?

-Nada, - dijo en tono sarcastico y esbozó una sonrisa- solo que es usted la única a la que le hizo caso, bueno sigamos viendo.

Robin siguio avanzando pasando por delante de la navegante quien se habia quedado pensando.

-¡Espera Robin! ¡¿Que quieres decir con la única a quien hace caso?! ¡Robin! ¡No me cambies el tema asi como asi! ¡Robin!

Volviendo al Sunny (que ya estaba muy decorado con arbol y todo) el carpintero y el tirador salian a cubierta anunciando que habian terminado su regalo para todos los tripulantes.

Paso el tiempo hasta llegar a las diez, las chicas habian vuelto y ahora el capitán intentaba robar comida.

-Anda, solo un pedacito.

-Un pedacito es un plato entero -dijo mientras pateaba al capitán- ¡un no es un no!

Volviendo a cubierta la navegante observó como el espadachin seguia durmiendo -"debe ser relajante dormir tanto"- pensó, y le termino dando sueño, asi que se recosto en el pasto al lado del espadachin a dormir, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que...

-Oe Nami, ¿que haces? -preguntó su capitan- Oe ¿estas dormida?

-Estaba.

-Y que haces ahi, justo con Zoro mmmm... es muy curioso que duermas ahi.

La navegante empezo a ruborizarse un poco -estaba durmiendo junto a el porque lo quiero para mi solita ¿algun problema?- pensaba la navegante mientras ideaba una excusa.

-Es muy cómodo aqui, tu tamhies deberias dormir.

-Mejor no, yo quiero los regalos de Santa y si me duermo se no lo veré.

-Sabes Luffy, Santa no exis...

-¡No! -dijo en pucheros- Santa es real y te lo probaré a las doce

El espadachin despertó por el puchero del capitán, viendo como la navegante estaba cerca de el y como su capitan seguian con su inocencia, decidio levantarse a tomarse algo de la cocina.

-Hey Sanji, ¿hay sake?

-Contigo queria hablar marimo mierda.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Idiota.

-¿Que?

-Porque aun no le dices nada a Nami-san, esros un idiota.

-Los únicos que creen esas patrañas son tu y Robin.

-No es cierto, aca los dos tambien lo creemos aniki.

-Franky, Brook, tambien ustedes.

-Zoro-san, Nami-san estaba durmiendo a su lado hace un rato y estaba sonriendo, ¿que mas pruebas quiere?

-Maldita sea, esto es navidad no San Valentin.

-Da igual aniki, solo te decimos que apures el paso.

-Si no te apuras yo me esforzare doble y te ganare marimo.

-No creo que sirva de algo Sanji-san.

-¡Calla esqueleto!

-Ey calmense tios, lo que importa es que aqui el hermano espadachin es muy timido.

Franky señalo a Zoro pero este ya se habia ido.

Las inquietudes, espera, intentos de robo y dema siguieron hasta que finalmente para el alivio de todos porque el capitan ya sacaba de quicio.

-¡Las doce! -gritaron los dos creyentes en Santa- ¿dond esta?

-Enserio chicos, Santa no... -decian Nami y Robin pero fueron interrumpidas.

-Santa no vendra -dijeron Sanji, Ussop y Franky.

-¡Queeeeee! ¡Pero nos portamos bien!¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Es que no existe.-dijo Ussop.

Ambos empezaron a hacer pucheros por la noticia del siglo:Santa no existe.

El resto de piratas estaba arrepintiendose de haberles dado la noticia, puesto que los dos aun no maduraban tanto como para aceptar tal verdad. Parecia el llanto de dos niños pequeños a los que les robaron un caramelo.

-Hey par de bakas -dijo Zoro llamandoles la atención de los dos y el resto- Santa existe, pero no vendra porque vino hace rato y dejo los regalos.

-¡Que! -gritaron esta vez todos los tripulantes.

El capitan y el doctor se miraron atonitos por tal comentario, todos se habian callado por el asombro.

-Si, eso paso, Santa es muy listo -dijo Nami- Nos dejo regalos a todos.

-Yupi, Santa si nos trajo algo -dijo Chopper.

-Ya lo pillare el año que viene -se dijo Luffy para si.

Y de cierta manera, Zoro salvó la navidad.

Empezó el intercambio de regalos (traidos de Santa para repartirse), donde a excepcion de Luffy y Chopper el resto sabia quien le regalaba y que regalaba.

Mientras que algunos recibieron manjares de comida, otros libros de medicina e historia, herramientas y utenzilios, una funda y distintos tipos de alcohol. La navegante pasando de libros, y ropa, encontró entre sus regalos una estatuita de su tatuaje de mandarina echa en hielo.

-Es hermosa, ¿quien la regalo?

Nami busco la tarjeta pero no la encontró.

-Fue el hermano espadachin -le susurró Franky.

Nami buscó con la mirada a Zoro pero este no se encontraba en cubierta, asi que fue a la parte trasera del barco, preguntandose como era posible tal coincidencia.

El espachin se encontraba ahi, con una pequeña estatua de hielo de tres espadas juntas, estaba mirando la tarjeta -De: Nami, Para: Zoro- se susurraba a si mismo viendo lo hermosa que estaba la pequeña escultura.

La navegante llego, y los dos se miraron fijamente viendo sus regalos.

-Zoro...

-Nami...

-Feliz navidad Nami.

-Feliz navidad Zoro.

-¿Como supiste que yo te lo regale?

-Me lo dijo Franky.

-...

-¿Y tu como la hiciste, este modelo no estaba en la tienda?

-Lo mande a hacer, costaba mas, pero valia la pena.

-"Valia la pena" -pensó asombrada, ella si pudo encontrar el modell en la tienda, pero el estuvo dispuesto a pagar mas, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió- ¿y porque valia la pena?

-Por eso, tu sonrisa.

-Ah, Zoro...

-Sabes, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que queria?

-Si, recuerdo muy bien.

-Pues, lo que quiero... Es a ti.

-Zoro, yo, tambien.

Dejando de lado ambos regalos, ambos se juntaron para darse un beso y abrazarse.

-Te quiero, mia.

-Pues, puedo ser tuya, con una condición.

¿Condición? Zoro no se esperaba eso.

-...¿Cuál?

-Tu se mio.

Zmbos sonrierln y volvierln a dedicarse otro beso, terminando el beso, fueron a anunciarlo con todos.

-¡Ya era hora! -dijo Sanji- Marimo, eres muy lento.

-Se tardaban mucho parejita-san.

-Yo pensé que ya estaban -dijo Luffy.

-SUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.

-Nami, tenemos que ir a mi cuarto mañana, mas vale que empieces a tomar pastillas.

-Aun asi, todavia nos falta un regalo, ¿no Franky?

-Si hermano narizon, preparense para algo Suupeeeeeer.

Ambos corrieron rapidamente dentro del Sunny hasta sacar un cañon.

-¿Vamos a volar cosas? -preguntó Luffy.

-No, vamos a lanzar, el fuego artificial mas Suupeeeeeer que se haya visto.

Ussop encendió el cañon mientras Franky apuntaba, el disparo salio volando, diviendose en ocho cada uno y al explotar se dispersaban como un fuego artificial normal, pero al segundo disparo salio la marca de los sombrero de paja con un gorro navideño encima.

Wow, increible SUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER, se decia entre todos, mientras el maravilloso espectaculo siguio por dos disparos mas.

Tras terminar el espectaculo todos siguieron con la fiesta, cenaron, brindaron e hicieron un gran alboroto como siempre, ya que, al fin y al cabo, son los mugiwara.


End file.
